


Guard Dog

by MorganOfTheFey



Series: OTP: I Want You to Win [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation kink, Shades kills people, sub!Shades, violence kink, we all like that no judgment here, welcome to the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey
Summary: Shades protects Mariah from an assassination attempt, and she decides it's finally time to give her thirsty guard dog what he wants ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so again, Shades kills people. it is kind of in, shall we say, "proactive self-defense" and they're implied to be hired by a rival gang, so they're not innocent bystanders or anything. but he definitely murders people and Mariah definitely gets off on it, and I get how this might squick some people. I don't get into gory detail though, just regular "action movie" type descriptions where the violence is fast and fluffy. none of that gritty dark bullshit here!
> 
> OK, trigger warnings aside, this is also sort of an alternate version of my main fic for them? It doesn't fit into the timeline anywhere, and I didn't write this with my headcanon of Mariah being asexual. The relationship dynamic is still the same, so you can pretend this happens in the future when the two of them are more comfortable with each other, if you squint, but you can also take it as a completely stand alone one shot.

Shades is allowed to sleep in Mariah’s room on the floor next to her bed like a loyal guard dog. She had smirked and said if he was a very good boy, she might let him lick her. He thinks that was probably just a throwaway comment, meant to keep him hard and unsatisfied.

They bother prefer him that way.

It’s not so difficult to fall asleep on the floor. Mariah has a very soft rug next to her bed so her feet don’t have to touch the cold hardwood floor first thing in the morning. The whole room smells like her too, and they’ve developed a comfortable bedtime routine. Shades undresses her and carefully sorts her clothes based on whether they need to go in the laundry hamper for Alex to wash or draped across the chair for Alex to take to the dry cleaner.

His fingers brush against her skin when he undresses her and sometimes she lets him look at her before she slips on her evening robe. But he isn’t allowed anything more, and he doesn’t press.

Then Mariah will sit at her vanity and do her evening beauty routine. Shades tried to watch the first few times so he would know what she was doing and what products she used, but she doesn’t like being watched then. Alex has a list of all her favorite brands anyway, so Shades has taken to sitting on the floor with his back against the side of her bed, wrapping up business for the day on the phone.

Sometimes she shoves him away from her bed, her nails digging into the side of his face while she pushes his head down. Other nights she sits on the bed and pets him, idly dragging those same nails across his head while he tries to concentrate well enough to give her a report for the day.

Either way, she rolls over and goes to sleep without a second thought for him while he lays on the floor with his hard-on. She hasn’t said he isn’t allowed to touch himself, but she doesn’t need to. He knows better.

Life is good.

*******

Shades wakes up when he hears the hardwood floor creak in the hallway. He’d nearly killed Alex last time when the assistant spent the night and then got up to go to the bathroom.

Sounds like more than one person this time.

He rises silently and goes to the door, pressing his back against the wall to the right of the doorway. The nearly-silent footsteps come closer. Then a pause. The person taking point on the other side using a silent hand gesture to count down.

Three.

Two.

One.

The door bursts open. Shades lets the first man rush in, then immediately steps up behind him and slides his knife into the base of his skull. Turns them both around quick enough that the man just behind him hesitates to shoot his friend as Shades uses him as a human shield and battering ram. The door acts as a choke point. The intruders have to be lined up one-by-one to get through and Shades charges with the first dead man still held up like a shield.

They all go down, but Shades recovers first. He stabs the nearest asshole to him in the throat, up beneath his jaw. Another one starts to scramble to his feet and gets the knife through his eye for his effort. Two more left, both of them made it to their feet. Shades stands up himself and uses the momentum when he shoves the knife into the fourth intruder’s stomach. Claps a hand over his mouth as he twists the blade to keep him silent.

There’s still the fifth man. Lost his grip on his gun when they all went down. So he's professional, but not top tier. Shades can hear him taking out his side piece. He’ll yank his knife out of this dude’s stomach and throw it into that one’s face in just a split-second. Wants to twist his knife again in one of the fuckers who dared to try hurting Mariah, and he knows he has time.

A muffled gunshot rings out a hair before he thought it would. The thing about silencers is that they’re misnomers. They don’t make the gunshot silent. Just less incredibly fucking loud. Like dropping a very large book off a table.

Shades rips the knife out and turns to kill the last man regardless of the bullet he’s sure is somewhere in his body. But the other guy is already back on the floor, bullet hole in the side of his head. The other side of his head isn’t really there anymore. Luckily he landed with the new bad side of his face on his buddy’s chest. Easier for cleanup.

Mariah sits in bed with the silenced gun, and Shades is so hard he can’t even think to tell her he had it under control. He swallows roughly, once, then speaks.

“I’ll check for others."

She nods her permission, and he goes. Making sure that was all of them is important, but so is getting back quickly to start cleaning up before the blood really soaks into the hardwood floor. He checks every room in the house, then does a quick perimeter outside. By the time he gets back, he’s already trying to carefully choose his words to tell Mariah she’ll have to get a new floor for her hallway.

Instead he comes back to find all the bodies neatly rolled onto clear plastic tarp. A few scarves have been sacrificed to absorb the sluggish blood flow from their wounds. Without beating hearts pumping blood through their bodies, the only reason they’ll bleed is gravity. Mariah was clearly aware of that, and Shades doesn’t spot any extra mess caused by her disturbing the bodies. He quickly replays the fight in his mind, working out that there might be a few bloody spots from the initial wounds, but with the plastic tarp down, they’re not just bleeding onto the floor like he assumed.

Mariah stands in the doorway, bloody latex gloves covering her hands. Nothing else on. Probably didn’t want to get blood on that nice silk robe she loves.

“Well?"

Shades has to swallow again before he can speak, his voice even raspier than usual. “All clear."

She nods, then cocks her head to the side and looks him over. He feels her eyes sweep down his body like she’s scratching her nails down his skin. The sharp sound echoes in his ears when she snaps her fingers, and he surges forward when she points at the floor at her feet.

Shades falls to his knees in front of her, where he belongs.

“Do we have time?” she asks, peeling off the gloves. “Or should you be cleaning this up now?"

He watches her place them carefully into a trash bag. The scarves will have to go in there too. She’s learning so well.

“You bought us time,” he replies.

“There are still stains on my floor."

“Small ones,” he reassures her. “I was careful. I can fix those."

“And the bullet?” she asks.

“The living room, in your couch. I have it now. Got a plan for that too."

“Fine.” Mariah’s eyes get as soft as they ever do and she reaches out to pet him. “I suppose you have earned your keep."

Shades closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He knows better than to ask about a reward. She’ll give him what he deserves. He waits until her hand drifts down his face to tightly grab his jaw. Only then does he open his eyes again. She looks glorious, naked and commanding as she stands in front of him.

“Now,” she says softly. “Why don’t you really make yourself worth my while?"

Mariah lifts up her leg and rests her knee on his shoulder, and Shades doesn’t need any other instruction to press his mouth greedily to her exposed center. He puts his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists tightly to keep from touching her in any other way without permission.

His own nails bite into his skin at his first taste of her. Earthy and primal and already dripping with slick heat. Maybe later he’ll ask her if it was him killing for her or her own kill that made her wet like this. Right now he couldn’t give less of a damn. All that matters is her hands gripping his head as she directs his mouth the way she wants it.

“There’s a good boy,” Mariah murmurs to him.

Shades can’t help but groan against her. She grinds down harder on his face in return, rubbing her clit against his tongue. She’s not shy about flicking his ear either when he does something she doesn’t like or stops doing something she does.

And Shades is a fast learner too.

Her first orgasm coats his chin because his tongue is still busy working over her clit. He angles his face to let her rub her lips against his chin though, his stubble scraping against her quivering entrance. Her grip on his head goes slack, and he takes advantage of it to yank out of her grip and lap at her with a growl. Her nails dig back into his head, but she hasn’t flicked his ear yet, so he pushes his tongue inside her.

“Fuck."

Mariah chokes out the curse softly, but Shades hears it and he growls again. He makes sure to keep the bridge of his nose in just the right place to press against her clit as he tongue-fucks her cunt. It doesn’t take long to build her up to a second orgasm, especially since he never really stopped from the first.

Still, she holds his head to her, greedy for more. She adjusts her knee on his shoulder to put even more of her body weight on him, dragging his head back to practically fuck herself on his face. His neck is going to ache in the morning, a constant reminder of what he was allowed to do.

“Again,” Mariah orders breathlessly. “Hernan … make me come again."

This time his groan sounds more like a needy whine. He can feel her clench around his tongue in response, and his hands go numb from how tightly he grips his wrists to keep from touching her. He’s so hard he feels dizzy with it, her cum smeared all over his face, and his head would be spinning if it wasn’t clamped so tightly between her thighs.

She breathes his real name again, and he has to rip his mouth away from her to keep it from doing him in. He pants against her inner thigh, desperate and ashamed. He hasn’t come in so goddamn long he can’t even remember the last time.

Mariah smacks him across the side of his head. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?"

“Sorry,” he mutters, real humiliation and frustration rising in him. He forces himself to say the words. “Was gonna come."

Without her permission, without fulfilling her order first. It’s a failure that makes him sick to his stomach. He’d beg for her forgiveness, but she doesn’t need to hear his pathetic excuses or apologies.

“Are you going to get that on my nice floor?” Mariah asks, voice cold and taunting.

Shades breathes in slowly, amazed that he might be given a second chance. “No, ma’am."

“Then I don’t care what your dick does so long as you do your goddamn job."

He doesn’t even have time to say yes ma’am before she shoves his head back where it belongs. He can’t think or concentrate, and he doesn’t insult her by trying to take any amount of control from this situation. Shades just keeps his head tilted back, his mouth open, and his tongue out for her to fuck him however she wants.

He comes embarrassingly quickly, whining desperately and fighting to keep his eyes open to watch her as she continues to take her pleasure from him without caring.

“You’re … so pathetic,” she gasps out right before she comes too.

Between that and her cunt clenching and pulling at his tongue again, Shades thinks for one terrifying moment that he might come again. But he’s just a mortal man, and although his dick manages to get halfway hard again, that simply isn’t possible for him.

Mariah lowers her leg, one foot gracefully touching the floor again. Shades is dizzy and panting, and also completely unsurprised that his goddess seems unfazed.

“And what is your plan to clean this mess up?”

Shades forces his breathing to even out. He wants his voice to hold at least half as steady as hers when he replies. Any other man would have to switch tracks in his mind, shift from sex back to cleaning up after a bit of murder, but the two are one and the same for him.

And apparently Mariah too.

“Remodel your kitchen side door,” he tells her. “I can take out a few boards of wood from just in front of that door. Say you hired an idiot and there were complications."

“Someone might notice a few of the boards in the hallway won’t match,” she says.

Shades feels pride well up in him. He didn’t even have to explain that he’d replace the bloody pieces of wood with those.

“Make up a funny story about some stains you had on the floor. Might stop Alex from harping on about how you need to seem more … human."

“And since I had those extra boards thanks to that idiot handyman.” Mariah sighs and then smiles the way she will when she says this in the next interview. “I thought, hell. Might as well do a quick swap, and from there—“ She pauses to give a tv laugh. “Well. You know how once you start remodeling one thing, it always leads to another and I never did like that couch."

Shades smiles up at her. “Exactly."

“All right.” Mariah looks over him and the hallway. She makes a dismissive little shooing gesture with her hand. “Get this taken care of. I’m going back to bed."

“Yes, ma’am."

**Author's Note:**

> all right, so what I have in the works right now:
> 
> \--ideas for ch 6 of the main fic, planned out in my head but not yet written down
> 
> \--the first chapter and half of the second for Shades torturing someone for Mariah, then being allowed to rut off against her thigh like a good bitch as a reward
> 
> \--half of an extra flashback, no smut, where 15 year old Shades sees Mariah back home to deal with some of Cornell's bullshit, and she makes fun of his mustache (I'm so sorry, I forgot which one of these other fics gave me the idea, I'll go back through and message the author to make sure they're cool with what I've written before I post)
> 
> \--that other one shot fic of Mariah fucking up a whole entire club because someone insulted her, and Shades watching it all in awe
> 
> anyway, lots of cool stuff in the works right now! I think we could all use some positivity and escapism at the moment, so I'll post something new on Monday


End file.
